Unwilling Participation
by redfox13
Summary: Harry got knocked up by his worst enemy. The thing is, he doesn’t want the baby, seems he won’t be having a choice in the matter though… HPSS eventually.
1. Finding Out

Author: Eh, I don't know, there's a pregnant person in my 4th period, she sits in front of me and this idea hit me. I had to write it 'cus it wouldn't leave me alone. Nothing is mine blah blah blah, JK Rowling is the best. Enjoy!

* * *

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you're pregnant."

There was a harsh bark of laughter and then tense silence.

"Really Healer, I don't have time for jokes, I just need to know why I've been feeling off these few weeks." The impatient youth sighed irritably.

The older man frowned. "And I have just informed you of your condition Mr. Potter."

Harry remained silent as he questioned the healer's sanity.

"I'm a boy." He said flatly.

"Yes." The healer nodded. "And why is that a concern?" He asked, truly perplexed as to what Harry was leading to. "Your wizard blood enables you to bear young."

Harry stared at the professional in shocked awe. Never in all his sixteen years of life had he ever heard of a male getting pregnant. Then again he had been raised by muggles and if what this man was saying proved true then his aunt and uncle wouldn't have known about it either.

The healer seemed to realize this too. "You mean you didn't know?" He asked in surprise.

Harry sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I was raised by muggles." He replied shortly.

"Oh dear." The man was shocked.

Harry dropped his hands and smiled ruefully. "Yeah, big surprise for me too." He snorted. "So what now?"

"I will schedule regular visits until the baby does indeed prove healthy. Though there is nothing to worry about." He smiled reassuringly, mistaking Harry's scowl for a look of worry.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled, turning away.

"May I ask who the father is?" The healer questioned with a calm smile.

Harry's scowl deepened. "There is no father." He spat. "And if I can help it, there won't be a baby either." He replied coldly as he stood.

"B-but, Mr. Potter!"

"Thank you for your time." Harry nodded as he left the flustered wizard alone.

* * *

Author: And so ends the first chap, nothing much happening right now. Eh, but I'll put the next chap so it doesn't seem so short.

Red


	2. Nightmares and Memories

Warning: Rape in this chap!

* * *

_"Get the fuck off me Malfoy." Harry growled. _

_There was a lusty hum. "Hm, I can't do that Potter." Draco replied. "You see, my so called 'friends' thought it would be funny to slip a lust potion into my drink tonight." He husked. _

_Harry figited uncomfortably beneath Draco's weight as he continued to struggle from the pin he was held in. "What does that have to do with me?" He snapped._

_A dark chuckle greeted his words and Harry felt his heart lodge in his tightening throat._

_"Well, seeing as I have you within my grasps…" Draco purred. "You're the lucky fuck of the night." He informed darkly._

_Harry's eyes widened considerably. "No!" He yelled. "Let me go you fucking bastard!" He raged._

_"Mm, no." Draco nuzzled the trembling throat of his prey. _

_With those final words the Slytherin flipped Harry onto his back, licking his chops in anticipation as his eyes roamed the delicious body at his mercy._

_By no means was the dark haired boy taking the situation calmly._

_"Let me go Malfoy!" Harry screamed as wayward hands began unzipping his trousers. He bucked wildly in an attempt to throw the blonde off. "Somebody help me!" _

_"No one's coming Potter." Draco murmured against the smooth stomach he had revealed. "I made sure of that when I lured you into this room. We are alone." _

_Tears blurred Harry's vision as he clenched his eyes shut. "This isn't happening." He whimpered._

_There was a loud ripping as Draco grew bored of fumbling with Harry's pants and the Gryffindor found his lower half bared to the cool dungeon air. He damned his stupid pride for leading him down here after curfew._

_A stupid mistake. One he would soon suffer for._

_For a moment Harry's tense body relaxed as the rough hands left his skin. Before he had a chance at running a body bind was put over him though. He swore silently but still peeked into the shadows and quickly regretted his actions as he caught sight of this new horror._

_Draco hovered above him, his clothes discarded and piled at his feet._

_"Merlin no." Harry choked as he realized he wouldn't be saved. _

_"You won't be calling for Merlin when I'm through with you." Draco promised with a cocky grin. _

_Without stalling further, Draco fell upon Harry's unmoving body, his hands falling to the smooth hips and gripping forcefully._

_"So beautiful." The young Malfoy nipped at Harry's throat._

_Harry closed his eyes in a futile attempt not to feel what was happening to him. His eyes remained shut as a scream was torn from his throat, Draco shoving his hard cock into his unprepared body. _

_"Fuck you're tight." Draco hissed as heat surrounded his arousal. "Mm, that's to be expected of a virgin though." He whispered as he leaned forward and licked at the shell of Harry's ear. _

_Harry shuddered. He was right after all, he had been a virgin before this rape had commenced. Silent tears streaked across his flushed cheeks, his body rocking with Draco's violent movements against him._

_The pain was unbearable as Draco took his innocence from him. The sawing motions were raising the bile within Harry and he choked on his breath as a particularly forceful thrust wrenched a gasp from him. _

_It was a miracle when Draco stilled against him, body taut and straining. "F-fuck." The Slytherin hissed his completion. _

_A sticky warmth spread within Harry as Draco shifted his withering cock, he shuddered as the wetness trailed down his thigh. _

_The arrogant blonde pulled out without further thought and Harry cried out as his abused hole was subjected to the cool air. His felt his spirits shatter as Draco patted him on the head as casually as he would a pet dog. _

_"That was a nice fuck." He said dismissively, as though commenting on the weather. _

_No further words were spared as the wavering figure left the teary eyed boy alone in the darkness._

_"Damn you Malfoy." Harry choked past clenched teeth. He drew in on himself and curled into a tight ball, not expecting to be found or for that matter, saved from his nightmares come to life._

* * *

Harry shot up from bed, panting heavily into the darkness as he struggled to calm himself.

"Damn." He huffed, clutching his chest.

He always hated that dream, that memory of the past. Unconsciously his hand fell to his stomach and he caressed it lightly.

He had Draco's baby growing inside of him at that very moment. He shuddered, the mere thought disgusted him. He wouldn't give birth to such a monstrosity, he would kill himself beforehand.

Or kill the unborn child.

Cruel words surely but at the moment Harry wasn't exactly sane or in a forgiving mood. He wanted that _thing _out of him. The sooner the better.

Though two weeks had passed after his visit to the healer, Harry was still wary of his situation. He _had_ to destroy the evidence of his rape.

Didn't he?

The tousled head shook to clear the muddled thoughts. "I need sleep." Harry muttered to himself.

He relaxed into the blankets and closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the warmth of sleep and good dreams.

* * *

Author: Bwahaha! Please review of course :_sighs dramatically_: motivation will help me update faster. Hehe :_winks_: tootles!

Red


	3. Articles and Lies

Thanks for the reviews! This chap is short and boring, just something to keep u guys going while I work on stuff. Enjoy though.

* * *

"Harry! Wake up mate or we'll miss breakfast!"

Slowly Harry opened his sleepy eyes, immediately regretting the action and wincing at the newly revealed sun.

"Mm, Ron, what do you want?" A tired hand batted at the bed curtains that had been pulled back.

"Wake up Harry!" The redhead poked the covered form.

"Okay, okay!" Harry snapped up. "I'm awake."

"Good, now hurry and get dressed, I want to eat before our first class." Ron moved toward his own bed.

Harry sighed and threw his legs over the side of his bed, wincing at the slightly chilled stones but rising nevertheless. He pulled out his normal uniform and dragged himself toward the bathroom under Ron's chiding gaze.

_Merlin he's spending too much time with Hermione. _Harry shook his head with a slight smirk.

He hurriedly dressed though, sparing a withering look toward the slight raise in his stomach as he firmly pulled his shirt down to cover his skin. It was at times like these that he was glad most of his clothes were loose on him.

"Harry!" Ron called from the other room.

"Merlin, can't I ever get a moment to myself?" Harry grumbled as he quickly ran a hand through his hair and performed a quick spell to take care of his teeth.

"I'm coming Ron, I'm coming." He rolled his eyes as he exited the room. "Just let me grab my wand and we'll leave."

"Alright." Ron stood and moved toward the door. "I'll meet you downstairs then."

"Go." Harry shooed him off.

The dark haired boy waited for the click of the door and then released a tired sigh. He gently grabbed his wand from the night table beside his bed.

"Begin the torture." He sighed as he left the room.

"You know Harry, you really should be getting more sleep." Hermione said over breakfast. "You look terribly tired."

Harry glanced up from his jellied toast with a quirked brow. "I get enough sleep." He replied.

"Well then there must be something else because you look drained." She pointed out.

Harry shrugged and allowed his attention to drift back toward his food. The only bad thing about having such a smart witch as a friend was the obvious alertness to everything. If Harry wasn't careful she might find out about his condition.

He shuddered at the thought.

It would do no good for anyone to find out about _that_.

A flurry of wings drew his dulled eyes toward the ceiling as the post arrived. The normal blur of owls and mail rained down on the students and Harry remained still, not expecting anything.

Ron caught his own mail, and flipped open the Daily Prophet. An immediate choking erupted from the redhead as he breathed in his mouthful of bacon.

"Ronald Weasley, what have I told you about chewing your food?" Hermione frowned.

"B-bloody hell!" He replied instead. "Look at this rubbish they've got in the paper!" He pointed frantically toward the front page.

Hermione's eyes widened as she too saw what the commotion and loud pockets of conversations forming were about.

Harry remained impassive as he twirled his fork into his scrambled eggs, tearing them apart and leaving them mangled.

He wished he could do the same to himself.

A nervous face turned toward him and Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to quell the uneasiness rising within her. This was not good.

"Harry?" She murmured tentatively. "You might want to see this."

A growing dread rose and Harry winced as he took the paper from her nervous fingers. With a bated breath he glanced down and in the same moment felt his heart stop.

**Boy Who Lived Expecting?**

"Shit." Harry cursed under his breath as his eyes roamed downward to the actual story, looking past the picture of himself, playing Quidditch of all things.

_Recently an anonymous source approached us with this juicy little bit of info. It would seem that the Boy Who Lived is pregnant! You know what that means ladies, it seems our handsome Mr. Potter is not only 'batting for the team' as muggles like to say, but is also spoken for._

_The question on every witch and wizard's mind is, who's the father? Our anonymous source was able to tell us that the baby is healthy, but sadly he himself wasn't told who the father of this bundle of joy was._

_Is this rumor true? Though the name of our source is disclosed, he has assured us that his position is highly looked upon and his words are true. So only the future will tell, or the Boy himself._

_The wizarding world wishes you luck Harry Potter!_

Harry angrily threw the paper to the side and closed his eyes, not able to read anymore.

That healer had told the bloody paper! What was wrong with wizards these days!

He clenched his teeth angrily, he had thought he was safe after the few weeks had passed. But yet again his fame was coming back to bite him in the arse. It seemed he would never escape the damned spotlight and his life would always be out in the open for the entire wizarding world to poke and prod at.

"Harry?" A tentative voice questioned.

The boy sighed and raised his head to look toward his friend. "What?" He replied.

"Is it true?" Hermione refused to break eye contact with him.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not Hermione, I'm not even gay." He snorted. "I agree with Ron, it's rubbish. Some bloke thought it would be funny to spread this lie and now it's gotten out of hand."

Hermione frowned yet nodded in consent. "You're probably right." She agreed. "Such a terrible thing to do, but at least it wasn't that Rita Skeeter woman who wrote the article."

"No, it's some witch I've never heard of." Ron said. "But if she _had_ written it, I think it would've been a lot worse."

Harry nodded in agreement as his eyes wandered across the hall, he felt his breath catch as he locked with silver orbs.

Malfoy remained staring at him, a strange look in his eye, as though he were trying to read Harry's thoughts. The Gryffindor stubbornly looked away and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Understanding

_Darkness.__ Pain. Freezing._

_A tense breath echoed through the overbearing silence of the shadowed room. Harry whimpered as he curled into a tighter ball, taking comfort in himself._

_"Why?" He choked. "Why did he do this?"_

_There was a slight creak as the door to the room opened. Harry flinched and closed his eyes against another attack._

_He's come back. He thought frantically. He's going to do it again, he's going to hurt me._

_"Please no." He whimpered._

_Cool hands, gentle, touching, touching the hurt spots, soothing._

_Harry's scattered mind could only recognize these minute things, but they were enough. All he understood was that someone was touching him._

_Touching, he found, was bad._

_Harry's eyes widened in fear, his pupils were so dilated that only a thin line of green could be seen. His threw his body into action and forcibly shoved away the offending presence._

_"Don't touch me!" He screamed, eyes wide and unseeing, relying only on his instinct of fear._

_"Harry, listen to me, I'm going to help you." The voice soothed gently. "Let me help you." _

_"No." Harry shook his head, tears falling and blurring his already hindered vision. "Don't do it again, don't touch me again."_

_A soft sigh brushed against Harry hearing and he wrapped his arms around his torso in fear. _

_"Please no more." He hiccupped._

_"Damn him." The man cursed. "Harry you must listen to my voice and come with me. I will not hurt you." _

_The broken child stared at the man, the shadows hid his face but a comforting feeling was radiating from his presence. He nodded slowly and reached out his hand._

_"Please, don't let him hurt me again." He whispered as he was pulled into an embrace, tensing at first but then relaxing. _

_"He won't come near you Harry." The voice said sadly, taking pity on the trampled spirit the Gryffindor once held. "I promise."_

* * *

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter! Apparently you find my class dull enough to fall asleep and not pay attention!" Snape scowled. "Stay after class and I shall decide on your punishment."

Harry blinked back to consciousness and blurrily glanced around the room. He groaned silently as he realized he had gotten lost in his memories again.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Rom nudged him from his side. "You seem out of it today."

Harry smiled wanly. "I'm fine Ron, just a little tired." He assured.

"You're not having nightmares again are you?" The redhead questioned fearfully.

Harry laughed softly. "No, I'm not having nightmares, just having trouble getting to sleep."

"You should ask Madam Pomfrey about taking dreamless sleep potion." Hermione mentioned as she continued writing down the notes appearing on the board. "I'm sure if you speak with Dumbledore he will agree."

"I'll see about that." Harry nodded.

He looked back toward the front and watched as Snape continued pointing toward the board and giving instructions for their potion assignment. He allowed his eyes to wander and found himself on the receiving end of an angry glare.

_Shit, what does Malfoy want now._ He narrowed his eyes and returned to harsh look.

The Slytherin smirked and glanced away, throwing his arm around Pansy who was sitting at his side.

Harry felt his insides clench with disgust. He didn't care if he was with Pansy, Malfoy's little show wasn't going to make him jealous in the least.

He angrily looked away toward the front and began to pay rapt attention to the lesson of the day.

* * *

"Class is dismissed, bring up your finished product and place it on my desk." Snape instructed. "Potter, stay a moment."

Harry sighed as he gathered his supplies together. _I knew today was going to be bad._ He waited until everyone had left and then proceeded toward the front.

"Yes Professor?" He asked dully.

"Are you alright?"

Harry relaxed minutely and nodded. "I'm fine." He murmured.

"Are the rumors true then?" Snape raised a brow.

"Sev." Harry whined. "Do we have to talk about _that_ of all things?"

Severus frowned at the slip of name and nodded. "Yes we do if it's true." He glanced toward the door and quickly cast a silencing spell.

Harry smirked. "A bit protective aren't we?"

Severus scowled. "Harry, I need to know the truth, you could be in danger if the wrong people find out about this." He warned.

"I think it's a bit late for that." Harry's expression turned grim. "The entire wizarding world knows now."

"So it is true." Severus breathed. "What are you going to do about it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, I don't want to keep it, but then again I don't want the wizarding world to think of me as a killer."

"Has Albus spoken to you yet?"

"No, but I know he'll call me in soon." Harry rubbed his head ruefully. "I was kind of hoping this would all blow over."

"You're the Boy Who Lived." Severus snorted. "This will be the subject of talk for a while yet."

"I know." Harry sighed. "Well, I better be going, don't want to be late for Transfiguration."

"Of course not Mr. Potter. And by the way, you will be serving detention with me tonight at seven." Severus informed.

Harry nodded with a small smile. "Alright, see you then Professor."

He stepped out of the classroom and closed the door behind him. He waited a moment to gather his thoughts and turned, suddenly finding himself faced with the point of a wand.


	5. Angry Words

"Well hello there Potter, long time no see."

Harry furiously held his tongue. _Damn Malfoy. He's always in the way, maybe I can call for Severus before something happens._

"Don't even think about calling for Professor Snape." Draco leered. "I just wanted to speak to you for a moment in private after all, no harm in that."

"Not unless you've got you're bloody wand aimed at me." Harry spat. "What do you want Malfoy?" He demanded.

"To talk." Draco smiled. "Just as I said."

"Right." Harry snorted. "Well then, talk away, I have no choice but to listen."

Draco smirked. "I heard the rumor spreading about you Potter. Pregnant?" He arched a brow.

"It's hard to miss that "little rumor" as you call it." Harry scowled. "And what of it if it's true?"

"My, my. Defensive aren't we, you had better watch that mouth of yours Potter." He moved in closer until Harry could feel his breath on his lips. "You could be putting it to so much better use."

Harry's eyes flamed. "Get the hell away from me!" He yelled, pushing the Slytherin to the ground and panting heavily.

Draco laughed as he sneered, rising smoothly to his feet. "Watch it Potter." He moved forward once more, eyes narrowed. "If you tell anyone I won't hesitate to hurt those you love." He murmured under his breath.

Harry growled. "You bloody arse, if you come near anyone I care about I won't hesitate to repay the favor." He grinned maliciously. "I heard your father enjoyed his time in prison, perhaps he would like to visit again."

"Potter!" Malfoy roared, wand trembling with his rage.

"Is there a problem here?" A cool voice questioned.

Snape scowled at the two boys and Harry winced at the glare aimed toward Draco.

"No Professor." Draco replied innocently. "Potter and I were just talking."

"Indeed. You do realize you should be in class right now do you not?" Snape frowned.

Harry blanched. "Oh shit, I'm late!"

"Language Potter." Snape reprimanded. "Go before more points are deducted from your House."

Both wizards spared a curious glance towards their Potions Professor before leaving.

* * *

"Harry, you're not eating." Hermione chided later that day during lunch.

The boy frowned. "I'm hungry, but…" He shook his head. "It's like I'm craving something but I don't know what."

Hermione stared at him momentarily before shaking her head and piling his plate. "Well either way you must eat."

Harry smiled slightly and began to poke at his food with little interest.

"Quidditch practice tomorrow Harry." Ron mumbled between a mouthful of potatoes. "Don't forget."

Harry perked up slightly, he had been looking for something to distract him from his "condition" as he took to calling it.

Just as he was opening his mouth to reply Professor McGonagall came up to their table with an impatient look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you." She informed crisply.

"Now?" Harry turned toward his un-emptied plate.

"As soon as possible." She nodded before walking away.

Harry nodded to himself and glanced toward Dumbledore's normal seat. It was empty and Harry decided to stand.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to see what Dumbledore needs." He smiled as he waved.

Without further thought he walked out of the Great Hall, as soon as the doors closed behind him he darted toward the Headmaster's office.

Everything was as it always had been and the gargoyle stood motionless, awaiting a password.

Harry groaned. "Once again I forget to ask for the bloody password." He cursed himself.

The statue stared at him.

"Um, Sherbert Lemon?" He tried hopefully.

Nothing.

Harry sighed. "I figured that would be too simple." He sifted his fingers through his locks. "How about Jelly Slugs?"

Still silence.

"Acid Pops?" He suggested. Nothing. "Ice Mice?"

With a great lurch the gargoyle shifted and Harry breathed in relief. "Finally." He muttered.

He carefully stood on the staircase until he reached the top. Dumbledore smiled as he stepped inside the room.

"Figured out the password I see." His eyes twinkled merrily. "Lemon drop?" He offered the candy happily.

"Er, no thanks." Harry declined politely, instead he got straight to the point. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes my boy." Dumbledore placed the candies aside momentarily. "Word, as you know, has spread." He smiled slightly.

Harry frowned. "I don't quite understand Sir."

"Voldemort has caught word of these new, _circumstances_." Dumbledore informed gently. "Harry, do you plan on having this child?"

Harry tensed. "What do you mean Sir?" His laugh was strained. "Surely you don't believe the rumors too."

Dumbledore cast him a sympathetic look and Harry felt his resolve crumble under the pity.

"I don't want it." He whispered fiercely as tears gathered. "I never did, I _never_ asked for this!"

"I understand Harry, and we will help you." The Headmaster assured. "But first I need to know exactly what happened."

Harry looked away and focused on a spot above the wizard's head.

"I was raped."

The light in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim and he nodded with reluctance. "Do you know who it was Harry? It is a great crime to do such a thing, he could be sent to Azkaban."

A harsh laugh broke through Harry's silence. "Of course I know who it was." He sneered through his tears. "It was that bastard Malfoy."

"Are you sure Harry, this is a very high accusation, you will need to be tested under Veritaserum."

Harry smiled without humor. "Pretty sure Sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, I will speak with you again on the matter, for now rest. I also regret to inform you, but in your current state Quidditch will have to be put on hold."

Harry stared at the old wizard coldly. "Why?" His voice was frigid.

"Harry my boy, Quidditch conditions are not acceptable for pregnant wizards to be dealing with. There is the ever-present risk of injury or an accident."

"I don't care." Harry replied stiffly. "I was already banned last year, I won't sit out any longer!" He argued.

The Headmaster sighed. "Mr. Potter you will no longer be playing Quidditch, I am sorry for your loss, but now that you are with child I can not allow you to play."

"Damn it all to hell!" Harry raged. "I can never be normal can I! Always something wrong with freaky Potter!"

"Harry – "

"No!" He jabbed an angry finger toward his mentor. "Don't try to sugarcoat the situation, I know what I must do." He paused to steady his harsh breathing. "Thank you for your time, I have detention to serve."

With that he left Dumbledore, a sad frown on the wizard's once happy face. "So much for one so young to suffer through." He murmured to himself.

* * *

Author: Thank you to the reviewers I've had so far, I'm not really sure where to categorize this. It is Draco/Harry I suppose but then it changes towards the end. So what should I do?

Shinigami:_grins_: That is true, but don't worry, he'll get to like his bebe. Eventually.

HecateDeMort: Thanks!

Voldie on Varsity Track:_blinks_: Um, wow. :_chuckles_: Well, I hope u pass yur test. Hm, explanation, uh, potion mebe? No clue. Thanks for the review though!


	6. Shadows Revealed

_"Take this potion Harry, it will make you feel better." A warm voice soothed._

_Blurry eyes opened and darted about the room as his body flinched. "Wha – !"_

_"Shh, relax Harry." Snape murmured before the fearful words could continue. _

_"P-professor Snape?"__ The confused youth blinked back tears._

_"It's alright Harry, you're safe now." _

_It grew almost impossible to hold them back now, as emerald orbs filled with tears immediately. Here he was, the great Harry Potter at his lowest and his supposed enemy was helping him._

_"Thank you." His whisper was almost lost as he bowed his head. _

_"Harry, tell me what happened." Snape urged._

_Harry clenched his fists in his lap as his body froze. It wasn't just the fact that his name sounded foreign on the wizard's tongue. He didn't want anyone to find out._

_"Nothing Sir."__ He whimpered._

_"Harry." Snape warned. _

_"I swear." Harry pleaded quickly. "N-nothing happened!"_

_"I don't believe you." Snape replied flatly. "And I will speak with Albus on the matter if you – "_

_"No! Not Dumbledore, nobody is to know!" He interrupted desperately._

_"So you admit something did happen." The voice was cool. _

_He couldn't hold back the tears any longer, no matter how weak he looked. He nodded as his cheeks flushed with the suppressed tears. _

_"H-he t-touched m-m-e."__ The Gryffindor felt betrayed by the nervous twinge in his voice._

_Dark eyes narrowed. "Who Harry, I need to know exactly who before I can understand." _

_"M-malfoy."__ He hiccupped in reply. "H-he – he…" Harry couldn't continue at the mere thought of his rape._

_Disgusting, dirty, soiled, just a useless nothing to be used._

_He buried his face in his hands as the torrent of images evaded his mind. _

_"Damn him." Snape hissed. _

_"Sir?"__ Harry glanced up. _

_The Potions Master sighed regrettably. "I locked Mr. Malfoy in his dorm, he had been highly…intoxicated." He shook his head. "But he obviously escaped." He spat in disgust._

_Harry nodded his head numbly, feeling that the disgust in the wizard's voice was meant for him. He lowered his gaze and pinched his eyes shut painfully._

_Of course, how could you think otherwise when you've been used so whorishly._

_"No." He whimpered, biting his lip in an attempt to regain control of his rebelling mind._

_"Harry?" The deep voice was laced with concern. _

_"Don't touch me." He muttered, not opening his eyes. "Dirty. Used. So dirty."_

_"Listen to me Mr. Potter, I will only tell you this once." Snape lifted the trembling chin and remained unmoving until Harry opened his eyes. _

_"It was not your fault." _

_Slowly recognition dawned in the broken child and he felt a small smile form as he took in the heart spoken words. He closed his eyes and nodded with a serene air. _

_"Now take your potion Mr. Potter." Severus said lightly. _

_The tousled head nodded again and Harry willingly took the potion offered. The soothing effects washed over him and he felt himself growing heavy. _

_"Thank you Severus." He whispered as he fell into sleep_.

* * *

"You spoke with Dumbledore?"

Harry released a frustrated sigh as he threw himself into an abandoned seat. "Yes." He spat.

"And?" Severus urged. "What does he have to say on the matter?"

There was an un-amused snort. "He banned me from Quidditch and told me I would have to be tested under Veritaserum."

"What! That's _it_, he's not going to take action against Malfoy?"

Harry sighed and toyed with a lock of hair. "You know as well as I do that Malfoy would get his father to pay the court anyway. There's no helping it."

Dark eyes flamed. "Don't sell yourself short Harry, Malfoy may be high ranked but he is still human. What Draco did to you is inexcusable and he should be punished."

Harry nodded distractedly as he gazed toward the ceiling.

"Are you hungry?"

Harry snapped back to attention at the oddly placed question.

"What?" He frowned.

There was a slight coloring to Snape's cheeks as he glanced away.

_Merlin,__ is he blushing?_ Harry's eyes widened.

"I asked if you were hungry Mr. Potter." Severus replied, turning back with a cool and collected mask. "I saw that you haven't been shoveling your face with food for the past couple days."

Harry smiled to himself. _Watching me have you Sev?_

He shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong, I'm hungry." He assured. "I have a craving for something, but I don't know what it is." He faltered.

Severus nodded. "I understand. Let's see, you've been," he gestured toward Harry's stomach. "For how long?"

"About a month I think." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"'You think'?" Snape repeated with slight disgust. "Potter, your use, or lack, of words astounds me."

Harry smirked. "Aw Sev, don't be mean." He chuckled. "You never know when the mood swings will kick in."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Indeed."

Harry swung his legs as he thought. "Well I've been, pregnant for about a month." The slight shudder did not go unnoticed. "And I still can't figure out what I'm craving."

Severus nodded slightly. "Perhaps a visit to the kitchens? Surely your friend _Dobby_ would be happy to help you and I know you can find the kitchens yourself. Merlin knows you've probably snuck there before." He sneered.

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. "You're right, I have been there a few times." He admitted.

It was funny how they had forgotten all of their anger towards each other in the last month, the time spent together was as friends. They were civil now and Harry found that the older wizard wasn't such a git.

_He's actually quite nice once you get past the cold exterior._ He mused.

The Gryffindor stood with a yawn and stretching. "Well it's almost past curfew, I'd better head back."

"Yes Potter, I wouldn't want Filch catching you for detention." Severus smiled amusedly.

Harry smiled in return. "Thanks for detention Sev, it was fun." He waved over his shoulder.

"Remember Harry, my door is always open whenever you need help." Snape called.

Harry smiled to himself as he left the lab and opted for the shadowed corridor. He sighed. _Sev is too kind to me, it's too bad he's so much older or I might find myself liking him._

There was a slight bounce to his step as he walked toward the staircase. His day had at least ended on a good note in his opinion.

He was suddenly distracted by a rather loudly whispered conversation coming from the portraits at his side.

"Oh dear, you don't say!"

"Yes, yes, I saw him myself, wandering through Hogwarts as thought searching for someone."

"Should we warn Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Harry drifted away from the hurried gossip, curious as to what the two ladies were talking about but too tired to actually stop and listen in.

_I wonder what that was about. _

"Why good evening Potter."

Harry jerked around with wide eyes as the shadows revealed a fiendish sight.

"What do you want?" He growled as he reached for his wand.

"You. _Stupefy_!"

Harry fell heavily to the ground and all he knew was darkness.


	7. A Crazed Plot

Author: Sorry I've been missing forever, apparently one of my fics wasn't rated correctly or something soI wasn't allowed to mess with my account.

* * *

_"Harry, wake up." A gentle voice urged. _

A sleepy frown flitted across the resting face. "Mm, what?" Harry murmured.

There was a loving laugh.

_"Wake up Harry, you need to rise sleepyhead."_

Emerald pools shot open and Harry felt his body protest as he regained his senses so quickly.

"Mum?" His voice was breathless, he knew he had heard her voice, if only for a moment he had heard her.

There was a deep chuckle. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Potter, but your mother is dead."

Harry's head jerked in the direction of the silky voice, his eyes narrowed angrily.

"What are _you_ doing here, in fact, what do you even want with me?" He demanded with a snarl.

"What am I doing here?" There was a shake a head. "_You_ are the one misplaced Potter."

Harry absorbed the cynical words and took the time to actually look around himself. His throat tightened at the alien feel to the room.

He found himself perched on an enormous bed, practically being swallowed by the fluffy mattress, his lower body was covered by a silky sheet and protected him from the chill of the room. But by the nakedness of his torso he could immediately tell that he was just as bare below.

His cheeks stained red at the thought of the other wizard undressing him.

"Damn him." He cursed under his breath.

His eyes continued to roam about the room and he had to admit to himself that it wasn't a bad place, considering he had been kidnapped. The walls were a pale cream, the rug below looking soft and welcoming.

He sighed and steadied himself against the overbearing softness of the bed and froze. Slowly he lifted his left wrist to his eyes and felt the rage he had managed to keep at bay erupting.

"What the hell is this Malfoy!" He spat as he gestured with his free hand toward the offending limb.

A delicate silver chain wound around Harry's slender wrist, as his blazing eyes trailed the path he found that he was connected to the bedpost.

"Why Harry." The wizard smiled with false cheer. "I thought that would be obvious."

That was the last straw, he couldn't take it anymore. The nerve of that man!

"I'm not stupid _Lucius_." He scowled in return, hating the sound of his name on the man's tongue. "I would like to know _why_ I am currently chained to the bloody post!"

"Well Potter, it would seem that rumors have been flying around." A conniving glint shone within the mercury orbs. "Pregnant are we?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy." Harry scowled.

Lucius actually threw back his head and laughed, his flowing hair cascading across his shoulders.

"Amusing Potter." The elder Malfoy nodded to himself.

Harry remained tied to the bed, staring at the wizard with hate, concealing his confusion at the man's reaction.

"What do you find funny?" He growled.

Silver eyes flashed. "It is indeed my business when you are carrying my grandchild." He informed smoothly.

Harry's eyes widened as his body stiffened painfully. "What?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hm, yes, Draco informed me of the situation." Lucius smiled. "I of course did not believe him at first, but after the Prophet, well I can't deny the truth now can I?"

"I suppose not." Harry narrowed his eyes in disgust. "Now back to my question, why am I here?" He demanded.

Again a smirk flitted against the Death Eater's lips. "I also heard a nasty little rumor that you didn't want the child."

"Who did you torture to find out that bit of rubbish?" The Gryffindor scowled.

Lucius walked closer to the bed Harry was trapped in. "A healer." He replied. "You've probably met him, he slipped your story to the papers after all."

"My healer?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, I tortured him as you suggested. Then I killed him. A fitting revenge for Harry Potter, don't you think?" He asked innocently.

"Bastard." The scarred youth turned away his head and focused on the wall beside him. "And how exactly do I fit into your master scheme?"

"I've kidnapped you to make sure my grandchild lives." The wizard informed.

Harry turned back in surprise. "What?"

A cold dread swept over him as a malicious grin formed and Lucius bore down upon him. His breath was hot and heavy as he whispered in Harry's ear.

"You're going to stay here until you have the baby."

The dark chuckle following did little to calm Harry's skyrocketing nerves.

"Then I shall kill you."

* * *

Author: Bwahaha! The evilness! I luv the last line! Review please, I luv u so much when u do. :_winks_: Tootles!  
-Red

Shinigami:_smiles_: Yur reviews r always so cool. Thank u so much!

HecateDeMort: Gracias!

Purple Raveness: Ai ai captain, I'll try to keep the updates rolling!

Marikili68:_grins_: Sank u!


	8. Are You Kidding Me?

Author: Thanks to all the reviewers!

HecateDeMort: Glad u think so.

Phantomandvampirelover:_laughs_: Here's the next chap then.

truthxinxshadow:_grins_: I'm glad my fic 'rocks yur socks'. Hm, though I hope my fic isn't too much like the other one u read. :_nods_: And I know it's not really Harry/Draco. In the end it's Sev/Harry but that's not until the last chap. Mebe I'll change it…Thank u so much for yur reviews!

* * *

Harry was mad.

Not the kind of mad you get when you don't get your way, no, that was mere irritation. This was more intense, he was angry and wanted desperately to tear Lucius Malfoy apart with his bare hands and then castrate him.

He was feeling that emotion a lot these days. And low behold, it was for the same family. Seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all.

"I hate you." He spat into the silence.

The velvety laughter surrounded him and he scowled, slinking further away from the strange man he was trapped with. The Death Eater was currently reclining in a well-cushioned chair beside the fireplace, simply staring at Harry while the dark haired youth fumed.

It was _very_ irritating.

"Harry, that's no way to speak to your father-in-law. I'm doing what is in the best interest of the child." Lucius chided lightly.

"Malfoy and I aren't married!" Harry yelled. "So stop with the father-in-law crap!"

"Temper Harry, temper. We wouldn't wan you to become out of control, we have to think of the baby after all."

Harry glared at the aristocrat. "Why do you even want this child? It will be a bastard and a half-breed." He pointed out. "I didn't think you would want to soil the Malfoy line with muggle blood."

"True as that may be." Lucius smiled with a nod. "I don't think the Dark Lord would appreciate it if I killed his future protégée." He replied darkly.

Harry paled. "Protégée?" He repeated with a shock laced voice.

"Of course, the son of Harry Potter is bound to be powerful, that combined with the purity of the Malfoy line will make him all the more formidable."

"You've planned this out!" Harry gasped in disgust.

"It is better to be thorough when dealing with such things." Lucius drawled. "The Dark Lord wishes the child to be in good condition when it comes time to claiming it."

"My child is not a thing to be tossed around!" Harry snapped, a strange urge to protect his baby blossoming in his chest. "I won't let you take him from me!"

"You do not have a choice."

And indeed he did not, Harry had been chained to the same bedpost for a good three weeks, and even then he couldn't be positive, the curtains on the windows were drawn and the constant light from the fire was the only thing saving him from darkness. He had no sense of time in this room.

Lucius was the only other person he had contact with and that was only when he released Harry and allowed him to use the facilities and bathe.

And then it was right back to the bed.

He had tried to escape. But his attempts were fruitless and the wards placed within the room thickened with each failure he suffered.

It just proved how weakened he had become, he couldn't escape his fate.

"But on to more pressing matters." Lucius interrupted the boy's musing. "How are you feeling?"

Harry was slightly thrown by the question and froze before his mind could piece together the foreign words. In fact, as he thought about it, this was the most time he had ever spent with the man, thankfully.

"What?" He frowned in disbelief.

"I asked how your health was, I wouldn't want to be accused of torturing you while you visited." Malfoy smiled coyly.

_Merlin forbid if that were to happen._ Harry mentally rolled his eyes. _Of course you wouldn't want to be accused of torture, but death? You don't seem to have any qualms about killing me you sadistic bastard. I bet you're just waiting for me to keel over and die, then you can – _

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor blinked and cocked his head to the side slightly in question, not trusting himself to give a – "polite" – answer.

"How is your health?" The wizard asked slowly, as though Harry were too stupid to understand him.

He scowled. "I'm fine, why do you care." Harry huffed. "I thought all Voldemort wanted was Draco's fucking heir."

"Mm, true, the Dark Lord wants the child in good health." Something shone within the silver eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't care about your wellbeing also." He soothed.

"That's a load of shit if I've ever heard one." Harry snorted.

Lucius shook his head in humor, his mane glinting pale in the firelight. "I have other objectives Harry." He purred as he began to move closer.

_Shit._

"What do they have to do with m-me?" Harry stammered nervously, eyes darting about for a means of escape, a feeling of helplessness welling within him.

Lucius swooped down and blocked Harry's vision. "They have _everything_ to do with you Harry."

Harry was lost as a firm mouth covered his own in a brutal and demanding kiss.

* * *

Author: Peoples, this is eventually going to be Harry/Sev, so I'm gonna change the pairing next chap. Why not change it now? 'Cus then u might not be able to find it! So next chap, if I'm not on yur alert, it will be under Harry/Sev. :_sighs_: I tell u because I care.

Red


	9. Relived Memories

Author: R u freaking happy! Gah, I changed the stupid pairing leave me alone. Oh yeah, and there might be a brief rape scene, I don't remember.

* * *

_What? Oh Merlin, please don't let this be happening._ Tears burned at the corners of Harry's closed eyes.

"You're so beautiful Harry." Lucius pulled away and nipped at his lower lip. "Natural is a good look for you."

_You sick fuck, is that the only reason I've been sitting here naked these past weeks! Dirty pedophile!_ Harry whimpered in disgust.

He struggled though, his wrist turning an angry red from the insistent press of the silver chain, he tugged but there was no release.

"Let me go." He panted softly, not wanting to suffer any longer from this torturous experience.

"No, I have decided to keep you Harry. You can live with me for the remainder of your life, if you submit I can assure you it will be longer then previously planned."

"Fucking pedophile, get the hell off me!" Harry screamed instead.

"Now, now, that simply won't do." Lucius narrowed cold eyes.

He ripped away the sheet, Harry's only protection, and caressed the body revealed.

"I want you Harry, you are everything any wizard would want. You have power and beauty." He viciously kissed the protesting mouth. "I want them both."

"What do you think you're doing?" A cold voice demanded.

Both occupants snapped toward the voice, one with concealed hope and the other with obvious irritation.

"Draco." Lucius spat. "How nice to see you."

"It would seem, _Father_ that you have forgotten your place." Draco scowled. "Harry will never be yours, I have already claimed him."

_I can't believe this._ Harry sat stunned. _They're really going to fight over me._

"Why aren't you at school Draco?" Lucius replied, obviously not caring but wanting the boy to leave.

"Dumbledore is becoming suspicious." He replied with a shrug. "Hogwarts is panicked now that their Golden Boy is missing."

"That does not explain your presence _here_." Lucius ground out.

Draco smirked. "I've come to check up on my property, Harry is after all carrying _my_ child."

_Not by choice!_ Harry began to shift away from Lucius cold touch.

"Our Lord has left Potter in _my_ care until the designated time." The elder Malfoy snapped in return.

"Seems to me you have new agenda, we wouldn't want the Dark Lord to find you have feelings for his _enemy_, I don't think that would be good news for you." Draco smirked.

Lucius angrily stood and backed away from Harry's trembling form, he relaxed minutely, still not trusting the two wizards.

"Leave us Father." Draco waved a careless hand.

"_Draco_." His father warned.

Harry blinked in surprise, Malfoy had balls to dismiss his father so nonchalantly. He had better watch himself or the man wouldn't hesitate to lash out. Harry knew firsthand about the wizard's short temper.

Draco stared at his father and then looked beyond and toward Harry. "_Now_, Father. I want to spend some _quality time_ with Harry." He turned his impassive gaze back toward his father. "If you refuse to leave us then I will not hesitate to inform our Lord."

Lucius seethed as he growled and swept away, the door slammed behind him as he stormed out of the room.

Silence fell between the two wizards and Harry felt himself tense with unease.

"So _Potter_, how do you like the Malfoy home?" Draco smiled winningly.

"I don't know." Harry replied coolly. "I've been confined to this room since the moment I unwillingly arrived."

"That simply won't do, surely you've walked around the manor." Draco insisted.

"Shut it Malfoy." Harry deadpanned. "I really don't feel like dealing with your lying shit right now."

The seemingly innocent expression shifted into an evil grin.

Draco smirked. "That's fine, I was growing bored of that game anyway." He unclipped his cloak and allowed it to flutter to the carpet.

_Great, it looks like I won't be escaping my fate after all._ Harry swallowed thickly.

"I'm going to get straight to the point Potter." He began to unbutton his shirt. "I'm here for a quick shag."

"What!" Harry snarled.

Draco shrugged. "Pansy's being a bitch and won't put out. It's a good thing I have a backup though." He winked.

"Why do you think that I'm enjoying this?" Harry cried. "Why did you choose me Malfoy?"

"You're the Boy Who Lived." The cold gaze bore into Harry's emerald. "That, combined with the fact that you're a great shag and easy on the eyes makes it worth all the more."

_Merlin! They have the same bloody thought pattern._ Harry growled. _Everyone has their own views as to why I'm "worth it" can't I just be loved for once!_

"I'm not going to be your willing whore Malfoy. And as soon as I get out of here, because I assure you I will, I won't hesitate to kill you." The Gryffindor said chillingly.

"That's a nice fantasy Potter, I bet that's what keeps you going." He tipped his head in a mock bow. "To each their own."

He dropped his trousers and lunged onto the bed before Harry could begin struggling. And just like before, Harry felt himself being pinned to the mattress.

_Not again, please, someone help me!_

He knew screaming was useless, there was no one in the manor that would help him anyway. He threw his head back into the pillow and closed his eyes, brows furrowed as his body began to shudder.

He was relapsing into shock.

"Get – off – Malfoy." He ground out past his clenched jaw.

The smooth hands of his rapist were trailing hot paths across his skin, ignoring his pleas.

"Never." Draco hissed.

He lowered his face and connected their lips together, plundering the unwilling mouth with his searching tongue.

_No, I won't go through this again._ Harry's eyes widened as he stared toward the ceiling.

Draco was too busy to notice Harry's catatonic state, either that or he didn't care. Seeing as Harry was naked in the first place only made Draco's sexual advances easier and without much thought he lowered his erection toward Harry's arse and with his fingers, squeezed the flesh in a pinching hold.

"Mm, your skin is so soft." Draco commented, licking the shell of Harry's ear.

He thrust his hips forward and his cock brushed Harry's entrance, he slowly adjusted himself until the head of his penis lined with the tight hole.

"Here we go." He chuckled, fingers digging into Harry's shoulders.

A hard thrust and a sharp intake of air was the only thing to disrupt the silence besides the soft crackling of the fireplace.

"Mm, just as tight." The Slytherin moaned as he began to move.

Their bodies shifted, moving into the beat of lust and sex. The bed thumped against the wall lightly with each thrust, accompanied by pants and short gasps.

_It burns so much._ Harry's teeth tore into his lip as he refused to cry out. _I just want to die._

The air around the two bodies began to grow tense and heavy. Draco ignored the signs and continued to sate his own pleasure.

Emerald pools of fire flashed and latched onto Draco's thrusting form.

"You will pay Draco." Harry hissed.

The dominating youth froze as the voice hit his ears. "What – "

No further words were heard as an explosion of power washed over them.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Harry roared as his body tensed.

The convulsion of muscles caught Draco off-guard and Harry took the opportunity to thrust his body upward and threw Draco off of him.

"W-what the hell!" Draco cried in fear at the show of power, scrambling to lift himself from the floor.

Harry remained perched on the bed, his back arched as his eyes blazed with madness and immense power. His hair crackled with magic as he turned slowly to gaze at one of his tormentors.

"P-please, Harry, be calm." Draco whimpered as he held his hands up pleadingly.

:_You__ must die!_: Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

A ripple of air was the only outward show of power and Draco found himself flying into the wall across the room.

"Agh!" He screamed shrilly as his back made forceful contact with the stones, he slid to the ground with a groan.

:_You__ are a fool Malfoy, you have brought this upon yourself by siding with Him_.:

Draco made no move, remaining with his head lolling on his chest. Harry didn't care if the Malfoy was defenseless against his power.

He would have his revenge.

"Die." He thrust his hand toward the boy.

Immediately Draco was forced into motion as his body was caught in flames. His scream pierced the air as he clawed at his flesh. "_No!_" He screeched like a dying animal.

Harry's eyes were lidded in boredom as he watched the progression. At the moment he truly didn't care if he lived or died, the reason for his lack of escaping. He had gained his revenge, and in doing so, secured his freedom.

Suddenly a sharp pain pierced through his stomach and his hands shot downward, cradling the pulsing warmth.

"What?" He whimpered.

The pain blossomed through his entire being, the core of his suffering centering at his gut. Did it have something to do with the baby? Surely he wasn't far enough in his pregnancy to be feeling anything.

His control over his power wavered and he clenched his eyes closed as a scream was torn from him, he doubled over in agony, clutching his stomach.

Harry could do nothing as his power enveloped every molecule of air, of matter. Even Draco's continuing screams were drowned out by Harry's tortured bellow.

Finally it was too much and Harry released all control he once held, allowing his magic to engulf him and drowned out his senses.

* * *

Author: Thank u reviewers!

Red

Phantomandvampirelover: Hehe, yep the Malfoy boys r bad. Thanks for reviewing.

HecateDeMort: The great person :_laughs_: Eh, but it's enough so thanks.

Eagle-Eyes: Hm, I don't know if Volde really cares about Harry, he wants him dead anyways. We'll have to see though!

Anime Monster:_laughs_: Well thank u for continuing.

Lyonessheart:_sighs_: Now I don't know if I should take this the wrong way or not, but I won't. I already said I was going to change the pairing so I'll do so in my time. :_points__ down_: I take u r the same person as this? At least in the other review it sounded nicer. But thanks anyways I suppose.

Lyoness: Eh, okay, sorry 'bout that, whatever floats yur boat.


	10. Promise Broken

Someone was crying as voices faded in and out.

_Where am I?_

"Will he be alright?" A worried voice filled with tears.

_Why is it so dark?_

Panicked words. "He's not waking up, Albus, he's going into shock!"

_I feel empty...I'm missing something._

"The baby, is the baby okay?"

_Why do I hurt so much? Am I dead?_

"Is there any way to stop the blood!"

_I want to sleep...no more pain._

"Harry, please, wake up for me."

_That voice sounds familiar. But who?_

_"He won't come near you Harry." The voice said sadly. "I promise."_

_Oh_.

"... ..." He mumbled.

"I think he's waking up, fetch Poppy." A voice urged, the same voice that had pulled Harry out.

"You ..." He whispered again. "… promised."

"What? Harry, I can't hear you, please, try to save your strength." The person urged.

"You promised." Harry finally managed to open his eyes.

"I – Harry?" Severus faltered.

Tears were spilling down Harry's cheeks. "Y-you promised." He hiccupped. "You _PROMISED_!"

The Professor turned away, regret shining in his dulled eyes. "I'm so sorry Harry." He murmured.

"It happened again, and y-you weren't there to save me." The boy cried, he was far beyond saving now.

"I tried Harry." Severus whispered, turning back and flinching as he locked eyes. "I searched for you, I never gave up hope that you were alright."

_It wasn't enough._

Severus seemed to hear his thoughts because he bowed his head. "I know it wasn't enough to save you and I know no matter how many times I apologize, it won't be okay."

"How was I found?" He asked softly.

"When your power erupted the wards of the manor went haywire. Albus felt that something was wrong and then he sensed you."

_That simple huh._

"Why do I feel empty?" Harry asked instead, voice calm and devoid of emotion.

Severus glanced toward the door, as though hoping someone would interrupt them. He took a steadying breath when no one came and allowed his mask to fall into place just as Harry did.

It was the only way they knew how to protect their emotions.

"Your body was put through a massive amount of stress when you released such an immense power." He frowned at how he should continue.

While he battled with himself silent tears were once again caressing Harry's paled flesh.

_I've killed my baby. I'm no better then those bastards_. Harry's heart wrenched mournfully.

"We couldn't save your daughter." Severus finally bowed his head with the dire news.

Harry stiffened. "My daughter? I had a daughter?"

He couldn't take it anymore, he broke down.

"I killed my daughter?" He sobbed brokenly. "It's not fair, she didn't have the chance to live!" He cried. "Why did it happen Severus? Why was she sacrificed for my life?"

Severus moved forward and embraced the quivering boy. "Shh, Harry, it's alright, I'm here now." He gently stroked the tousled head. "I'm here."

Harry buried his face in the man's robes, taking comfort from the sharp scent of potions. His tears wet the coarse material and rubbed against his cheek.

"Don't leave me Sev." His muffled plead vibrated against Severus' chest. "_Please_."

"I won't Harry, I won't." The elder wizard assured.

"Professor Snape! What are you doing with my patient?"

* * *

Anime Monster:_chuckles_: Harry's just attractable like that. I hope it's a good kind of different. Thank u for the review!

Phantomandvampirelover: Hm, the bebe, as you've read, was reacting to the power. :_sniffs_: It was too much and burned to a crisp.

Shania Maxwell: Ai ai, more chaps to come!

Lady sakura cosmos: Mm, mebe the bebe will be alright, stay tuned to find out, don't worry!

HecateDeMort:_laughs_: Okay, so yur not just a great person. :_grins_: When I saw yur review I was seriously laughing.


	11. James

"I've been explaining certain developments to Mr. Potter." Snape ground out as the nurse bustled into the room.

Madam Pomfrey saw the tears and the quivering shoulders that made up Harry Potter. "And exactly _what_ did you tell him?" She asked briskly as she readied the potions needed.

"I told him that his daughter could not be saved." Severus replied shortly.

A small, hiccupping sob followed his words as Harry lifted his head slowly from its bowed state.

Madam Pomfrey sighed in irritation. "In those words?" She glared at the man when she received a confirming nod. "Severus you're hopeless!"

"What are you getting at _Poppy_." He growled in distaste.

"Did you forget to mention that he still has a perfectly healthy son?" She snapped.

Severus had the chance to look ashamed for a moment while Harry's eyes widened.

"My son?" He whispered in disbelief.

Poppy sighed. "Yes Mr. Potter, your son survived." She smiled gently at his look of relief.

"I had twins?" Harry shook his head in shock. "But, how did he live? It was too early in the pregnancy."

"You have your Potions Professor to thank for that. While charms or spells could potentially harm the child, Severus here brewed an aging potion safe enough to use on your son."

Harry turned to the wizard with grateful tears in his eyes, before the man could protest he had thrown his arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "Thank you Sev." He breathed. "You're amazing."

Severus awkwardly patted Harry's back. "It was my pleasure Harry." He smiled.

A polite cough interrupted their moment and Poppy held up the potions she needed to administer as they turned.

"If I may?" She smiled.

Harry and Severus blushed and the elder moved away, leaving Harry to bask in his good thoughts.

_I can't believe I had my baby_. He smiled to himself.

"Take this." Madam Pomfrey handed him a potion.

_I never thought I would actually have any positive feelings for the child of rape_. He shook his head _But__ now I don't think I could ever hate my son._

"And this one."

_But what happened to the Malfoys? Fucking bastards, I could care less if they live, but I want them to pay for what they did to me. Ew, yuck!_

Harry's face screwed up at the bitter flavor the potion held.

"Make sure you swallow it all Mr. Potter, we wouldn't want you to suffer any longer then necessary." Madam Pomfrey chided.

Harry nodded and downed the rest of the potion with disgust. He huffed and turned his head away as he handed her back the vial.

"Would you like to see your son?"

Harry jerked in her direction with an eager air only a teenager could have. "Is he alright, how old was he aged, does he look like me, will he – "

"Harry! One question at a time." Poppy smiled, understanding the boy's need.

He took a breath and nodded, calming himself. "Is he alright?" He asked. "Did the potion have any ill effects?"

Madam Pomfrey shot a look toward Snape as she went into the next room.

Severus chose to answer with a raised brow. "Do you doubt my skills that much Mr. Potter?"

"No! It isn't that." Harry flushed. "I just wanted to know if there were any side effects."

The man smirked. "Indeed." He looked thoughtful. "The only "side effect" is that we administered too much."

Harry frowned. "How old is he?" He asked worriedly.

"Five months." Poppy informed as she returned to the room with a small child in her arms.

Harry bit his lip, feeling tears building up again at seeing his child for the first time.

Madam Pomfrey gently placed the baby in Harry's lap as he sat up and bent his knees. The tiny boy leaned against Harry's legs as he smiled.

"Beautiful." Harry breathed as he looked at his son.

He held out his hands toward the child and smiled brightly as the tiny fingers wrapped around his own. He slowly lifted the boy until he was standing.

"Look at him, he's so big." He turned toward Severus excitedly.

The baby bounced happily as his father supported his weight. "Ba ba ba ba ba." He gurgled as he curiously looked around the infirmary.

"Did you hear him?" Harry grinned.

Severus smirked. "Yes, we _have_ been taking care of him for the past three days Harry." He teased.

Harry smiled gratefully and then turned back toward his child. Dark curls adorned his tiny head and his wide eyes were hazel. He was perfect.

"Do you have a name?" Severus asked curiously, surprisingly he snorted and nodded toward Madam Pomfrey. "They've taken to calling him 'cutie'." He shook his head with slight disgust as Harry chuckled. "Perhaps you can give him a slightly more suited name."

"James." Harry replied firmly.

If Severus was surprised or disgusted by the name he didn't show it, he simply nodded. "I think your father would like that." He spoke softly.

Harry smiled and nodded with a blush as his newly named son caught his attention once more. "Hello there James." He greeted in a high voice.

The baby giggled and focused on Harry for the moment, still bouncing happily in his father's arms.

_He's so adorable._ Harry cooed and brought James closer so he could cuddle the child. _Thankfully he doesn't look anything like that bastard. Speaking of which, what happened to the Malfoys?_ He turned toward Severus as the question arose in his mind once more.

"What happened to Malfoy?" He asked.

The two adults froze and Madam Pomfrey found an excuse to leave the two men alone.

Severus sighed. "You did a number on Draco, Lucius too I suppose." He admitted. "They are both currently at St. Mungos, we were allowed to bring you back to Hogwarts."

"What of their punishment?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Lucius has been sentenced to Azkaban, once again, for kidnapping. He has longer to serve since he already has a bad record against him." Severus replied. "Draco will also be serving time, though not quite as long because he is a minor."

Harry scowled. "I'm surprised he didn't die from my attack." He admitted regretfully.

Dark eyes bored into his own and Harry almost felt sorry for the other wizard he had harmed. Almost.

"Draco deserved everything given to him, never regret your decisions." Severus replied forcibly.

"I want to see him, Draco that is." Harry informed. "I don't know, I just need closure, and I think seeing him before he's locked up will finally bring this to an end."

"Very well." Severus nodded. "I'll schedule a visitation. Is there anything else you need?"

"No." Harry shook his head with a soft smile as he realized James had fallen asleep on his chest. "I just want to thank you." He looked up with grateful eyes. "For everything Sev, you've done so much for me."

"I already told you that I would always help you Harry, I meant it." Severus shook his head. "I…care for you." He frowned to himself.

Harry laughed gently. "Well thanks anyways."

Severus smiled and Harry felt his breath hitch at the sight. _Wow, he should smile a lot more._

The wizard stood and nodded toward Harry. "Get some rest now, and congratulations."

The Gryffindor leaned back against the pillows and held his child lovingly. Severus watched them for a moment longer before he walked slowly out of the infirmary.

Sleep overtook the new parent and Harry sighed as his arms tightened around his son, succumbing to his dreams.

* * *

Author: Quick update, 'cus I just luv u.

Red

HecateDeMort:_laughs_: Thanks.

Shania Maxwell:_grins_: Yep, Sev was mean.

Anime Monster: No, don't cry! See, everything is better!


	12. Burned Ruins

_"You fool!" A hissing voice full of venom spat. "You have failed me once again Malfoy!" _

_"My Lord, please!" Lucius groveled. "I beg of you, give me another chance to prove my loyalty." _

_"No more chances." Voldemort scowled. "I was forced to come here like some common muggle!"_

_"The child, he still has the child!" The loyal Death Eater pleaded. _

_"You incompetent fool." The chilling voice hissed. "The child is dead! Her corpse rests in the grave!" _

_Silver eyes widened and Lucius shook his head in shocked denial. "No, it's not possible." He whispered. _

_"You and your spawn have failed me for the last time Lucius." The Dark Lord informed softly, a wand was raised. "The last time." _

_"Master!"__ Lucius screeched._

_"Avada Kedavra!" The wizard bellowed in a hissed roar. _

_The body of Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground with a soft thump and all was silent in the ward at St. Mungos._

* * *

"No!" Harry shot up in bed, clutching his scar in agony as it burned the palm of his hand.

Tears blurred his vision and he panted, his heart beating as though he had been running a long distance.

A loud squall caught his attention and he turned quickly toward the crib beside the infirmary bed.

The red faced baby was screaming in fear, his chubby face screwed up in a tight mask of pain as his fists beat the air above him. Harry lunged from bed, ignoring the tangled mess his sheets had become.

"James!" He whispered in fear. "What's wrong honey? Come on baby, it's alright, everything will be alright." He soothed.

He gently lifted his son into his arms, rocking him to calm his nerves.

"Shh." He patted James' back and rubbed small circles. "It's alright, it's alright."

"Harry?" An urgent voice questioned.

Worried eyes turned toward the doors where Snape stood, highlighted by the shadows and moonlight filtering in through the high windows.

"Sev." The boy breathed in relief, still moving calmly for James' benefit.

"What happened?" The man asked with a frown as he strode toward the Gryffindor.

Harry shook his head distractedly. "I don't know, I was having a vision and when I woke up he was screaming his head off."

Severus' frown deepened. "I had hoped this wouldn't happen." He sighed.

"What? Do you know what's wrong with him?" Harry asked desperately. "Will he be alright?"

"He will be fine." Severus nodded. "It is because of the connection the two of you share."

"Connection?" Harry faltered, taking note that James had been soothed down to soft hiccups and sniffles.

"Yes, children and their parents have strong connections by nature, but because of your power level it seems your bond is even stronger." Severus explained.

Harry frowned, worrying his lower lip in fear. "So he feels my pain?"

"In short, yes." The wizard nodded.

"But, isn't there a way to stop it?" Harry asked, the panic in his voice evident despite the whisper it was in. "Will it always be this extreme?"

Severus sighed. "There isn't a way to stop it I'm afraid." He replied regretfully. "But I don't think it is a severe as we think it to be. James, as a child reacts to everything in the extreme, I believe the burst of foreign emotions caught him unaware and startled him."

"So he's not hurt?" Harry wanted to make sure.

"Are you?" Severus retorted.

"Well, no, not really." He admitted.

"Then neither is your son."

Harry nodded. _Thank Merlin Severus was here, I think I would have been worried out of my wits. Wait, why was Severus here?_

"How did you know I would need help?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

Severus gained a slightly embarrassed expression and he turned away. "Well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Potter. Goodnight." He nodded before disappearing just as quickly as he had arrived.

_I can't believe he ignored my question like that!_ Harry's eyes widened in shock. _He's hiding something and I'm going to find out what._

* * *

"You never answered my question Severus." Harry pointed out innocently.

It was the following day and after a semi-eventful night, Harry had finally gotten the rest he needed after being unconscious for three days. The wizard pair was currently walking through the halls of St. Mungos, searching for Draco's room.

"Yes, I would see why you would have questions." He sneered slightly. "Your Gryffindor stupidity of rushing into unknown territory seems to be working fine after everything."

Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Stop pretending to be so snarky Sev, I know it's just an act. Why don't you want to tell me the real reason?"

"I was ..." Severus mumbled.

"What was that, a little louder and maybe I could hear you." Harry smirked inwardly.

"I was _worried_ you ungrateful brat!" Snape scowled.

Harry nodded. "Hm, I see. Well thank you for helping me, I don't think I would have lasted the night without your advice."

"Indeed." The man smirked.

They paused in front of the door number they had been given. Harry glanced down at the tightly crumbled piece of parchment clenched in his fist. He managed to smooth it out with little difficulty and an identical number stared back at him.

"Well, I guess this is it." He chirped with false humor.

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Severus asked softly, giving Harry an escape to the situation.

Harry took a breath and smiled. "No, I need to do this, I'll be alright." He reassured. "Wait for me here please?" He cocked his head pleadingly.

Severus nodded. "Of course."

A grateful smile broke through the gloom. "Thanks."

He steadied himself and entered the room before he could deter himself. As soon as he closed the door behind him shadows licked at his legs and arms, the room was dark save for a slight crack in the curtains shielding the windows.

"Afternoon Malfoy." Harry greeted, not yet able to clearly see the body lying out on the hospital bed.

There was no answer and Harry narrowed his eyes in distaste. He angrily moved toward the windows and sharply pulled them back, the harsh glare of the sun flashing into the room quickly.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

The wizard on the bed couldn't possibly be Draco Malfoy, the incarnation of beauty. This _thing_ was nothing but a mass of burned flesh.

The upper body of the wizard was all Harry could see, the hands and face were all the skin revealed. And what _could_ be seen couldn't possibly pass as human.

The resting hands laid placidly at the boy's sides, the skin was shriveled and an angry red, blotches of pale shone through but it wasn't enough for a look of normalcy.

His face was far worse. The scarred mass of flesh looked as though it had been ripped from the victims face and then thrown back on with little care of the outcome. The skin was pinched and painted with a random pattern of red and burgundy. The little hair that remained was wispily covering the blotched head in a pale shadow.

Silver eyes looked toward the heavens in a dull haze.

This was indeed Draco Malfoy, no longer the incarnation of beauty, now he was only a broken shell.

"Wow." Harry whistled to himself. "You look like shit."

He received no answer to his biting tongue and he smiled to himself.

"I bet you get that a lot though, don't you." He chuckled. "No more fans, eh Malfoy? Everyone is scared of you now."

It was too easy to bite and kick Malfoy when he was down. And hell, he was as low as he could get.

"I'd say sorry for torching you like I did, but I think you understand my reasoning not to grace you with my pity."

_It's what he deserves_. He reminded himself.

"Your father is dead you know." Harry informed with cold indifference. "Seems your Lord wasn't too happy with his botched up plan."

Silence.

"I don't think you have to worry though." Harry smirked to himself. "Apparently you're not worth killing"

A slight tremble made its way across Draco's face as his cheek twitched.

"You're daughter also died." Harry spat with hatred, wanting to unload every dark thought he had upon the weakened shoulders of his enemy. "Your son will never learn of you though, I plan to watch you either rot in Azkaban or in this hell."

_Be grateful I'm even letting you live now. James will never be raised with the Malfoy name, better to be a bastard then one of you._

"I think this is a worse punishment then anything Malfoy." He whispered in distaste as his eyes roamed the ruined flesh that was Draco's face. "Having to look at yourself everyday in the mirror, knowing that you've become a monster."

Draco remained silent, staring at the ceiling above him.

"You aren't good enough for death." Harry continued. "You are the lowliest scum, and now you resemble the ugliness in your soul."

"No." The whimper was almost missed.

"What?" Harry hissed.

"Please." Draco whispered past chapped lips. "Kill me."

Harry laughed, not a full-blown laugh of humor, but a soft chuckle of darkness.

"I don't think so. I want you to suffer for what you've done to me. I want you to burn the way I did when you raped me." He scoffed. "You are nothing without your beauty Malfoy, and now, without that, what have you become?"

"_Please_!"

"You are and will always be, _nothing_." Harry whispered, he stood tall and adjusted his cloak. "I wish you a good life Malfoy."

"_Potter_!"

"Goodbye Malfoy." Harry turned away and left the anguished screams of the scarred youth.

The door clicked shut behind him and Harry found himself immediately swept up in strong arms. He weakened and sunk into the warm support.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus whispered in his ear as he held him close.

Harry smiled through his tears. "Yes, I'm fine." He closed his eyes and leaned back. "Thank you."

"Anytime Harry, anytime."

* * *

Author: I luved this chap, hopefully u guys liked it as much as I did!

Red

Anime Monster:_laughs_: Gah! Nou!

HecateDeMort:_grins_: I will never get tired of yur reviews, no matter how short, they're always fun.

Phantomandvampirelover:_chuckles_: I like the noises too, no worries, Lucius got his, eh, so did Draco.

Purple Raveness: Gracias!

Shania Maxwell: That would have been odd. :_smiles_: Yep, the Malfoys paid for their evilness.

lady sakura cosmos: Hi, bye, sank u!

Mystiksnake: Thank u:_nods_: The Malfoys r evil, but Harry will be happy in the end!


	13. I'm Sorry?

Author:_in__ a daze_: You guys were so close to loosing me there. . I lost my will to write:_dies_: the inspiration:_chuckles_: So I'm forcing myself to write this chap, hope it's up to par.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" A sharp voice practically shrieked in irritation. "_When_ exactly were you planning on telling us about this!"

Harry smiled sheepishly at his friend. "Sorry Hermione, I've just been distracted." He replied lamely.

"Distracted! _Distracted_, Harry, is trying to study for NEWTS while your boyfriend wants to snog because everyone else is doing it." Hermione growled.

"Hey!" Ron perked up to defend himself.

"Not now Ronald!" She snapped.

The bushy haired witch turned once more toward Harry who winced, thanking Merlin that Ron was currently holding James and that he wouldn't have to worry about dodging any oncoming blows.

_She is really mad._ He swallowed nervously as the girl opened her mouth once more, knowing that he was about to get a lecture he probably deserved.

"We have been worried sick! No word from you for practically a month, then Professor Dumbledore informs us that you were _pregnant_ at the time of abduction. _Pregnant_ Harry?" Her eyes blazed. "Did you _ever_ think to use protection! I know you must have learned something of diseases, not to mention the _tiny_ fact that you could get pregnant!"

_I should just let her get this out of her system._ He mentally rolled his eyes.

"But Herm – " Harry sighed tiredly.

"No!" She cut him off. "We're your friends Harry! And even when the Daily Prophet accused you of being pregnant, you _still_ denied the truth. Did you think we would belittle you? That we wouldn't like you anymore?"

Harry bowed his head with a slight smirk, he was inwardly glad that the infirmary had had silencing charms placed around before the two Gryffindors came to visit. And the staff had been rightly prepared for the explosion that was inevitable.

"Hermione." He said simply.

The girl sniffed and straightened her posture unconsciously. "Yes Harry?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about my condition, really, I am." He held out his hands. "But there's nothing I can do about it now."

Hermione sighed. "I know, I suppose I'm just hurt that you didn't tell us." She smiled slightly. "I never though my best _male_ friend would be one to get pregnant."

Harry shrugged with a smirk. "Eh, what can you do." He smiled.

"Well we're here to help you now." She said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Ron chuckled as James tugged at his hair with his endlessly curious fingers. "Yeah mate." He agreed. "Plus the little bugger is cute." He smiled with a quick wince as James yanked his hold.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you think so." Relief was evident in his voice.

Hermione glanced towards her boyfriend who was currently distracted by the bright child. She turned to Harry, donning the look he both recognized and feared.

"Who's the father?" She whispered, making sure to keep the conversation within their hearing, her eyes shot toward the two distracted occupants before shifting back to Harry. "Is it Professor Snape?" She asked, having seen the man paying more attention to the young wizard.

He snorted in silent amusement. _How I wish. He's a far better choice then Malfoy._

"No." H replied, voice just as soft. He seemed to think over his response. "It was Malfoy." He finally deflated.

"Draco?" Hermione asked hopefully, though with a slight wince.

_Who else would she think? No, she couldn't possibly be thinking of – _

Harry scrunched his nose up at the mental image her words conjured. "_Ew!_ Yes Draco!" He shivered. "I can't believe you would even think of Lucius!"

"Well, one can only assume when they aren't told." She retorted with a snort.

Harry shook his head. "If you must know, it wasn't even consensual." He informed her lowly.

"_What!_" She screeched.

Ron shot up in alarm. "What? What is it?" He asked worriedly.

Hermione shook her head distractedly, allowing her eyes to close in thought. "Nothing Ron, just keep James entertained for the moment." She murmured with a waved hand.

_Well, she took that better then I thought she would._ Harry thought.

"That _bastard_." She hissed lowly. "I swear, if I get my hands on him I will use the most foul of curses! Perhaps Diffindo, or even the Furnuculus Curse, bloody hell, if only Unforgivables were legal!"

_Or maybe not._

"Herm, it's alright, he's been taken care of." He reassured with a smile.

She scowled. "And exactly what have they decided to do to him, Azkaban no doubt, but they can only keep him for so long Harry. What will happen when he's released? You know, I read in Hogwarts, a History that certain spells can be – "

"Hermione! Herm, it's okay, everything is fine." Harry chuckled at her vehemence.

"How?" She demanded.

Harry shrugged. "I took care of him." He replied simply.

"Harry." She warned. "You know that you could be found guilty too if you didn't – "

"For defense?" He snorted. "I don't think so, anyway, like I said, I took care of him. You wouldn't recognize him if you saw him in the street Hermione, that's punishment enough for now. Plus I had a nice chat with him, so I doubt if he tries to come after me."

She sighed. "If you think so Harry, it's just that you have James to think about now. Make your decisions wisely."

"I know." He frowned. "Don't treat me like a child Herm, please? My entire life I've gotten the short end of the stick, I just want to try with this life, in which I have someone to love and who loves me back and not just because of some flaw." He motioned toward his brow.

"Harry, we love you." Hermione leaned forward and grasped his hands in her own. "Ron and I, we will always love you for who you are." She smiled. "A foolish boy who gets into far more trouble then he should."

"But that's not my fault!" He pouted lightly.

"Shush you." She chided with a smile. "Just know that Harry, we're here for you, no matter what."

_I know._

"Got that?" She grinned with a wink, clasping his hand in a firm shake.

He smiled, a bright twinkle in his eyes that could put Dumbledore to shame. He shook her hand with just as much feeling. "Got it."

"Good, now that we've got that off our chests, let's go visit your son."

They stood and walked the few steps toward the pair playing on Harry's bed.

"Good idea." Harry conceded. "I think your boyfriend is in need of a little help."

Brown eyes rolled. "He would." Hermione chuckled. "Isn't that right Ron?"

The boy in question turned with James' fingers pulling his lips apart in a freakish smile. "Huh?" He mumbled without moving his mouth too much.

Harry snorted. "Come here James." He extended his arms and James immediately cooed in delight as he was lifted.

"Ow." Ron tested his jaw out. "That is one curious little bugger you got there Harry, nearly ripped my tongue off!"

Hermione swatted his shoulder with a gentle laugh. "That's why you have to watch them."

"I was!" He protested.

"Of course you were Ron." Harry nodded. "Thanks for keeping him busy."

Ron smiled. "Anytime mate." He turned to his girlfriend and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "So what were you two talking about?"

"This and that." Hermione waved off his question with a smiled. "Girl things."

"But Harry's a bloke…" He frowned, suddenly his eyes widened and his face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew, Hermione, I don't want the images!"

"You asked." Harry smiled as he bounced James on his hip.

"Visiting hours are now over children!" Madam Pomfrey suddenly bustled in, a disgruntled Ravenclaw following her toward an empty bed.

"But Madam Pomfrey!" Ron protested. "We finally got down to talking!"

"Doesn't matter Mr. Weasley." The woman shook her head as she shoved a vial into her patient's hands. "Visiting hours are over, no exceptions, you should have planned your visit sooner instead of after dinner."

Harry smiled and patted James' curled head. "It's alright guys; you can always visit tomorrow during a free period or something." He offered.

Hermione nodded. "You had better be expecting us then." She pointed a finger at Harry's chest. "You invited us." She grinned.

_Those two are definitely spending too much time together._ Harry shook his head at his friends.

"Night." He waved.

"See you Harry!" Ron waved as they left.

Harry cocked his head with a smile, they were truly great friends. Even after this shock they still chose to stand at his side. His attention turned toward James who was silently sucking on his shirt collar.

"Ew!" Harry squealed in a voice that made his son giggle. "Yucky, you slobbered all over me!"

James threw his head back and giggled uncontrollably as his bright eyes crinkled in humor. Harry smiled and proceeded to tickle the exposed tummy that had been revealed by the slightly lifted shirt.

"Heheheheheheh!" James squirmed in his arms, trying desperately to avoid the wiggling digits.

A polite cough interrupted their moment and Harry turned to see Severus smirking behind him.

"Having fun Mr. Potter?" He asked innocently.

Harry grinned. "Actually I am." He turned and nuzzled James' button nose. "And so is James." He cooed.

Severus smiled. "Well then I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Poppy asked me to inform you that 'she has other patients that need their rest'."

Harry smiled and jiggled James lightly as he moved toward the crib placed beside his bed.

Yes, _his_ bed.

He had claimed the infirmary bed as his own since he would undoubtedly be back to visit on more then one occasion. The Weasley twins had even engraved his name in the bed's frame in honor of him.

"Time for your sleepy time." He whispered as he laid James carefully in his crib, snuggly tucking the covers around his chubby form.

He hovered over his son for a few silent minutes, simply stroking the silky curls in contentment as he lulled the child into a calm sleep. With a regretful sigh he moved away, placing a chaste kiss on the warm brow.

He stretched as he turned toward the Potions Professor. "So what brings you to my part of Hogwarts?" He whispered with humor.

Snape smirked. "I wanted to talk to you actually." He replied softly.

A curious brow quirked. "Really?" Harry was surprised, Severus had seemed to be avoiding his questions and now he wanted to talk?

That was fine with him.

"Alright." He conceded with a grin.

Severus nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. The Gryffindor sent a last glance toward James' crib, as they moved toward the door he paused by the Ravenclaw's bed.

"Can you tell Madam Pomfrey that I've stepped out for a moment?" He asked the boy.

Wide eyes shone in recognition and the slight head nodded quickly.

Harry winked, charmingly smiling. "Thanks." He inclined his head.

He caught up to the man who snorted once they were in the hall. "Flirting with a first year Potter?"

Harry blushed, thankful that it could not be seen in the darkened halls. "No! I was just asking him for a favor." He muttered.

"Of course, and do all favors require and wink and charming smile?" Severus teased.

Harry sniffed and refused to answer with a huff. "I don't have to reply to that." He replied, turning his nose in the air.

Severus smirked. "Of course not."

Harry relaxed and straightened. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about Sev?" He leaned forward curiously.

Severus seemed to fidget as he searched for an answer.

_Wow, his spy training is flying out the window._ Harry's eyes widened. _In the past I was never able to read him this easily._

"You okay Sev?" He asked the man curiously.

"This is – difficult." He managed to ground out.

Harry expression grew thoughtful. "Well, whenever you're ready."

Snape sighed in irritation. "I can't do this." He huffed. "Words are too complicated."

Harry remained still as the elder wizard moved toward him, something odd in his eyes. He made no protest as he suddenly felt firm lips kneading against his own shocked, motionless ones.

A tongue quickly presented itself and Harry was animated, arms sliding up to wrap smoothly around Severus' neck with a moan. His hips thrust forward and he pressed his body tightly against the man's.  
He couldn't help it, even after everything, his body still had needs and urges. And Severus didn't frighten him like Draco had, this was the wizard who had helped him, comforted him.

_How could I have ignored this beautiful creature for so long?_

He shouldn't have been surprised that the man recuperated his feelings. His fingers tightened in the slick hair and their tongues battled furiously.

Finally air was needed and they pulled away with deep gasps. Harry panted as he looked deeply into Severus' dark eyes.

"Your room?" He grinned breathlessly.

"Yes. Now."

* * *

Author: I think I made it a bit sappy/fluffy. :_shudders_: I try not to do that, eh, but what can you do:_grins__ evilly_: Evil place to stop? Eh, the next chap will have the lemon, it's just that Herm/Ron were missed :_chuckles_: and I didn't want their visit in the same chap as the other stuff. So review, and be patient. Hahahaha!  
-Red

Anime Monster:_nods_: Yep yep, Draco suffered for being so evil to Harry.

Phantomandvampirelover:_chuckles_: I'm glad u think so, I figured taking away everything Draco had of importance (his beauty) would make him suffer all the more then just being sentenced to Azkaban.

Shania Maxwell:_shudders_: Oh, really? Eh, I hope I didn't bring back awful flashbacks. But I'm glad someone feels sorry for Dray.

momocolady:_winks_: Thank u!

Purple Raveness:_grins_: Yep, I'm sure Harry will be feeling a lot better now that everything is taken care of.

HecateDeMort:_cheers_: Yay!

hprules8888:_laughs_: Thanks.

ShAdOwAdRiA: I'm glad u enjoyed it, it's almost over!

ssjmiraitrks: Mm, I hope this was soon enough! I'm glad u like it!


	14. Happy Ending

Author: Sex. Gah, I was so bored writing this.

* * *

Severus roughly pushed Harry against the oak door as his mouth trailed a sinful path across the boy's quivering flesh.

"Sev." Harry whined as he thrust against the man's solid body.

"Patience Harry." Severus panted as he licked and suckled at the flushed skin of Harry's neck.

"Nn." Harry squeaked in return as he leaned into the touch. "N-need more."

He was already on Harry, kissing and caressing him in earnest, he knew they both wouldn't be able to wait long for the next part undoubtedly coming.

But Severus truly hoped to bury the memories of the past within their newly kindled love.

"You are precious Harry," he said and kissed Harry's chin, "so precious to me." He wanted the boy to feel loved, unlike his past experience with sex.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus waist and pulled him close. He welcomed the man's affection. When Severus began to strip him of his clothes, he made no objection. He was just as eager as the elder wizard was.

Before long Harry was naked in the soft candlelight, his honeyed skin glowing with warmth.

Severus bit his lip in a brave attempt to halt the lusty moan that erupted from the sight of such innocence.

Harry smiled a bit self-consciously, nervously trying to cover himself now that he was at the center of attention.

He turned his head away with a blush adorning his cheeks. "Don't look at me." He muttered in embarrassment.

Severus shook himself out of his shock and he moved forward. "No Harry, don't cover yourself." He murmured reassuringly. "There's no need to hide such a handsome body."

Harry flushed at the praise and smiled brightly as he leaned forward and stole a kiss. "I could say the same to you." He murmured throatily.

His calloused fingers began to trail down the soft robes of black, enjoying the feel of firm muscles beneath. Slowly the material slipped from the broad shoulders and fluttered to the floor. He chuckled mischievously as his hands then moved down toward Severus' heated crotch.

Harry cupped the straining bulge in his hand experimentally. It was deliciously heavy. He eagerly pulled down Severus' trousers and peeled back his underwear, unsurprisingly they were black, though he _was_ surprised to find them as silk.

Severus' cock sprang free from its confinement as Harry pulled the underwear down to his ankles. It was thick and hard, waving in the air teasingly.

Harry leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against the weeping head, his lips glistening with the pre-cum heavily spilling from the slit.

Severus grunted, his erection slapping up into his belly, smacking Harry lightly in the face and leaving a shiny trail of pre-cum on his chin.

"Fuck." Severus groaned at the sight, his beautiful angel on his knees before him.

Harry looked up with lust filled eyes, asking a silent question which both knew the answer to. Severus nodded mutely.

Without further hesitation Harry eagerly moved forward and jammed the impressive member into his mouth.

Severus cried in shock as the wet warmth surrounded his sensitive flesh. Harry's tongue lathered at the underside as he moved his head on his prize. He bobbed his head energetically, doing his best not to scratch with his teeth.

"H-harry." Severus choked.

The Gryffindor purred at the wanting voice of his Professor and gently gnawed on the underside of his cock, earning more twitches and moans.

Harry released his saliva slick member then and concentrated on the soft sac beneath it, reveling in his exploration. His fingers were still wrapped securely around Severus' shaft and he slid his thumb over the glistening head of the proud cock.

His tongue gently bathed the swaying balls as Severus humped his hips forward with Harry's hand. Shudders raced up the wizard's spine and Severus grunted at the strange sensation.

Before he could dwell on the new sensation, Harry had worked his way back onto his cock, tongue writhing and pleasuring.

"_Mm._" The boy mumbled around his mouthful.

The muscles in Severus' abdomen twitched as Harry's moan vibrated through his cock, nearly undoing him.

"_Harry._" He hissed, hunching over as he clutched at the bobbing head of his young lover.

Harry then nudged the man's legs open and gently rubbed at the sensitive expanse of skin on Severus' inner thighs. His touch was feathery soft and made the quivering hips arch into him.

Harry slid his lover's cock in all the way down to its base causing Severus to arch his back and thrust his hips forward. He dug his fingers into Harry's hair and clenched on to the darkened locks.

He ravaged Harry's mouth, stretching the boy's lips as he thrusts grew urgent and Harry made no move to stop him. Instead he expertly compressed his cheeks, sucking in every bit of Severus that he could.

Sev huffed as he struggled to catch his breath. "Are you sure you've never done this before?" He panted.

Harry chuckled, mirth lighting his eyes as he placed his hands on Severus' flanks, helping him thrust into his mouth. The scent of the Potions Master filled his lungs.

"Nn, H-harry."

Harry sucked lustily as he finally erupted. A thick load of Severus' juices coated his tongue. He ate it up hungrily, his throat working overtime to swallow everything. With a last gulp of Severus' cum, he licked his lips, catching a few stray specks. Gently Harry ran his tongue around the slit of the rapidly hardening member, cleaning his prize.

He loved the taste of Severus. He wanted more.

He was about to take Severus' cock back into his mouth when a pair of gentle hands stopped him.

He looked up in confusion. "Sev?"

The wizard smiled. "I want to make you feel good too Harry." He murmured and leaned down, planting a brief kiss on the boy's nose.

Harry giggled slightly and scrunched his nose at the tickling feeling.

Severus leaned closer to Harry's ear and he nibbled at the sensitive flesh before sucking on the lobe. Harry moaned and melted in the man's arms.

Severus grinned. "Let's move onto the bed now." He suggested in a thick, whispery voice.

Harry readily agreed and sighed contently as he was laid out on the soft silk the color of ebony.

He closed his eyes and felt the larger body carefully slip in beside him, hovering over his own. Warmth radiated from the unmoving form and Harry shifted, trying to gain contact.

Slowly emerald gems opened to the shadowed room, lidded with lust as he searched out his lover.

Severus was poised above him, his long fingers hovering over Harry in a moment of indecision.

"It's okay Sev." Harry whispered. "I trust you."

The dark haired man panted lightly as his eyes roamed across the bare flesh before him. "You're so beautiful Harry." He murmured. "So beautiful."

Tears shone within Harry's eyes yet he smiled. "Make love to me Sev."

His hands fell onto the skin and he moaned aloud at the rich warmth radiating beneath his fingers.

He wanted this boy.

Now.

"Roll over Harry." He whispered softly.

Harry blinked for a moment and then moaned in though as he twisted onto his stomach.

The view from behind was just as delectable as the front and Severus found his mouth watering.

He caressed down Harry's spine, following the line down until he reached the pert rear which clenched at the soft touch.

Severus rubbed the smooth mounds before him for a moment, trailing his drifting fingers down to tease his anus with a curious thumb. Harry jerked upwards with a soft moan.

"_Please._" He sobbed with need.

Severus merely chuckled as he dipped a finger into him and rotated it around. He searched for the bundle of nerves that would have Harry crying out his name.

"_Ohhh_ Severus!" Harry moaned, his eyes half-closing with the intense wave of feeling that rushed through him as his prostate was pressed.

Ah, there it was.

Severus chuckled deeply and continued his task of gently stretching the no-longer-resisting opening. By now his hand was moving in smooth little in-and-out thrusts that made Harry's hips buck slightly in time with them.

Without pausing in his rhythm he shifted his hips forward and rubbed his cockhead against Harry's button-like asshole. "Do you want this?" He husked.

"Yes!" Harry squirmed, writhing against him, body taut and wanting.

Severus removed the probing digits and slid his hand along Harry's flank. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck me." Harry whimpered.

"If you're sure." The man whispered as he thrust forward, the head of his erection brushing against Harry's puckered hole in a teasing manner.

"Now Severus!" Harry cried, unsuccessfully trying to gain more friction as he fucked his hips into the mattress.

"Your wish is my command." Severus immediately encased his cock within the tight heat beneath him.

Harry groaned as he felt the enflamed cock jerk inside of him. He grit his teeth, trying to hold back his release. He felt so full, but with his prostate being pushed against he felt himself nearing the edge.

"Move." He panted, thrusting his hips back.

No further words were needed and Severus moved forward, the soft slap of his hips against Harry's rear loud in the otherwise silent room. He clenched his ass muscles as he thrust deeper and deeper with each move forward.

The soft pants and moans voiced by Harry were enough to spurn Severus forward, and he took pleasure in driving his hard prick into the fleshy ass.

He remained gentle throughout.

He contented himself with rubbing Harry's back and sides, while he smoothly buggered the warm, snug entrance. He caressed the back of Harry's thighs, tickling the soft hairs sprinkled across.

"Sev." The Gryffindor twitched.

Severus reached beneath the writhing body and grasped Harry's leaking cock in a tight hand and began to fist it roughly.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry screamed as the coiling in his crotch sprung free and released.

Harry's cum oozed over Severus' unrelenting fist, trickling onto his stomach. He continued to shudder in the afterglow of his orgasm, Severus reached down to rub the creamy warmth into his skin as he continued his slow thrusting.

Harry panted heavily, his face flushed with pleasure. He wanted Severus to cum too.

He slipped a hand down Severus' flank, urging him to go deeper. His prompting drove Severus wild with passion. His hips pumped frantically against Harry's, lifting him with each stroke.

Harry wasn't forced to wait long as he reflexively tightened his anus. His ass clamped down snugly on Severus' cock, while his muscles rhythmically pulled on the slicked erection.

Severus threw his head back and cried at the twitching muscles and immediately spilled his load. He pressed tightly against Harry's heaving body, clenching his eyes shut as his hips jerked in small thrusts.

"Harry!" He cried as he fell in a boneless heap atop the sweaty back of his lover.

Harry shifted and Severus pulled out gently as he moved to lie beside Harry. The sleepy eyes of the Gryffindor gazed into the equally tired eyes of the older man.

"Thank you Sev." He murmured.

The dark eyes blinked. "For what Harry?" He asked.

"For loving me, and for helping me to forget all the bad parts of my life." The boy murmured.

Severus smiled warmly. "Harry, you don't have to thank me for my love. I give it willingly and freely to you."

Harry sniffed in an attempt to hold back his tears of happiness. "Severus, will you stay with me? Help me raise James as his father?" He asked hopefully.

The Potions Professor lost his breath as he stared at this creature that he had come to care so much about. What Harry was asking, it would be such an honor to raise a child with him, even if it wasn't his own.

He leaned forward and kissed the boy's brow. "Yes Harry." He murmured against his skin. "I want to stay with you and James. I want to be a…family."

"Family." Harry tested the word on his tongue.

Yes, he liked that idea. He joyfully embraced Severus, holding on tightly with his love.

Severus smiled. "Let's go to sleep now Harry." He murmured against his ear. "We have an entire future together now that I've found you."

"I love you Severus." Harry whispered as he began to fade into sleep.

"I love you too Harry." Severus whispered. "I won't ever let you go, I promise."

The two lovers lay entwined within a warm embrace. They had finally been brought together by hardship, united by their emotions and similar need for love.

And Harry couldn't be happier, he had finally gotten the love he had always wanted, and a family to boot.

Life couldn't get better.

The End!

* * *

Author: Finally over! Sucky ending I know, I couldn't think of anything else though, I don't do "happy". Which is why a sequel will be soon to arrive. For those of you who don't mind angst, come along, 'cus I can't stand a happy ending, I need revenge. I hope to see some of you there, the title is The Truth Hurts. I luv you all, you guys gave me a lot of inspiration. I dedicate this to the fans! Have happy lives and stuff, see you, it was a fun ride!  
-Red


End file.
